


Returning the Favour

by SummerRobyn



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRobyn/pseuds/SummerRobyn
Summary: "Thanks so much! I owe you one, I'll do anything to pay you back!" He looked at her with a wide smile."Take off your clothes." She said, without a sign of playfulness.
Relationships: Behemo Barisol/Levia Barisol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Returning the Favour

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it isn't anything spicy it just sounds that way!

"Thanks so much!" Behemo smiled, "I owe you one, I'll do anything to pay you back!" He said, before turning to look at Levia. He closed the door, thankfully dodging a sharp scolding from Lich once more. Apparently he was supposed to have gone doing rounds among the current patients and gather their blood types for an upcoming test. Behemo hadn't actually been told to do it and so hurriedly asked Levia last minute for some help. She hadn't budged till he offered a favour - so it would be better to pay up as quickly as possible. It would be worse to let her have anymore time to use said favour to her advantage. "So what will it be?" The blond asked.

She paused, looking up at him with a serious expression. "Anything?" Her face was decisively blank, but her tone was rather wobbly. Was it a bad time? She was always annoyingly hard to read, more so because she chose to keep her cold exterior at all times... rather than Gumillia, who was naturally more stone faced or Seth, who had an aggravating grin on his face at all times.

"Yeah absolutely anything, I don't mind." He stopped beside her, twirling a strand of golden locks around his finger. There was a moment of palpable silence, a single breath and then she spoke once more. Of all the things... he hadn't expected what came out of her mouth.

"Take off your clothes."

Did she really just? No, of course not, he must of misheard. Behemo let his free hand lightly grip the skirt of his maid outfit.

"What?" He asked, trying not to stumble over his words. Had time slowed down? He wasn't usually so inarticulate - yet he could barely get the sole word out of his mouth.

"You heard me," Levia stood up, looking at him with intense blue eyes. "Take off your clothes." She said slowly, taking deliberate pauses. It had snuck up on him, she was rather good at surprising him that way.

"Um, uh." He fumbled, before looking down at the ground and trying to stop the creeping red on his face from spreading. Suddenly she was in his face again, still blank and expressionless. How unfortunate that she had been copying Gumillia with her ever unfailing calmness.

"Well come on," She let a small smile slip onto her face. "Don't keep me waiting."

"O-okay." He couldn't quite manage to keep the tremble out of his voice. Curse his own face for being so horribly deceptive and convincing. Ah... was this how everyone else felt about him. _That would explain some things._ Behemo moved with lightly shaking hands to untie his apron, all the while going through possible scenarios in his head. What was the point in this? Perhaps it was just a sick joke... he couldn't be all that hopeful. It would be easier if he could tell what she was thinking purely by her face, but right now he wasn't sure he could look her in the eyes.

Levia had been leaning against the table, just watching, keeping her face decisively blank. Though when he had taken off his shoes and started to move to properly take his dress off, she stood up straight and moved to the bedroom they shared - because the bed his counterpart owned was big enough for them to sleep fine without bothering to get another one. He paused for a moment, unsure if he was supposed to continue. Was this the end of her joke? Why couldn't he read her, this was so annoying. "Keep going, I'll be right back." She answered his silent questions, before disappearing out of sight.

Behemo was sure he was as red as a rose. How stupid that he couldn't keep the flush in check, he'd learned that much despite not wanting to. He moved rather quickly and held his dress so it covered him and the rest of his clothes folded on top. Was she going to come out and surprise him with a cruel joke... that seemed to be Rahab's style though. She hadn't made any indication of her intentions, so he- the idiot standing half naked in the main room of their apartment- was left to speculate. He suddenly wondered if she was going to burn his outfit instead - considering how many times she'd threatened the precious fabrics existence. He clutched it a bit tighter, he wouldn't part with it - she'd have to pry it from his cold dead hands.

Levia came back with her hands behind her back, the smile on her face was a bit bigger - oh dear she was really going to burn it. What would he wear, assuming she did manage to actually set the dress ablaze. He was rather rooted in place, and couldn't back away as she approached, keeping whatever lay in her hands hidden behind her lab coat. "Good, now." She presented the object and held it out in front of him - it was another outfit? "Put this on." The blonde's voice was trembling at this point. It was probably from excitement - he was tempted to run out of the room at this point, but he kept to the spot.

He kept his maid dress within his hands for a moment, but when she made no obvious move to grab it from him, rather she just kept the outfit she'd brought in her hands - he took it from her and promptly moved rather quickly to the bedroom without a word. He'd say it was his choice to go silently, but his mouth was rather dry and he hadn't wanted to get dressed right there. That would've sent him into cardiac arrest, well not likely but his heart was still racing. Putting down his old clothes, he picked up the ones Levia had offered - ready for it to be a suit or something akin to that. She was always making offhanded comments about his feminine interests - which he had given up trying to make her stop doing it.

Except when he held it by the top and let it fall down to expose the full outfit.

It was a dress.

Black with floral esc lace, a sheer overlay. Yes it was soft and beautiful, the fabric was smooth - something he wasn't expecting from his first impressions. In fact Behemo had expected none of this, so what exactly was his lookalike's intentions. Well it was a chance to try on something pretty and new, he hadn't done that recently. Perhaps he'd been clinging onto the maid outfit a bit too tight.

_No harm in it right?_

So he got changed into the dress and then with silent footsteps, walked back into the main room. It was a nice outfit, exactly his size but that was to be expected if Levia had bought it. Why had she done it? Behemo looked over to said scientist who had been idly tapping her fingers against the table before looking up at him with her face blank once more.

"Is this it?" Behemo asked after a moment of silence, feeling more drained than usual.

"You look like a bird." Levia said rather blankly, before walking back to the front door. "And no, I'm not done yet - but feel free to take it off." She then took her bag and left, probably to go and do more work in the clinic. She was going to work herself to death one day and he didn't want to actually attend that funeral.

"Wait, what do you mean I look like a bird!" He called after the door had closed, she was probably long gone by now. "LEVIA!!" He felt rooted to the spot and instead of chasing after her, once he'd finally remembered how to do anything but blink and breathe, simply sat down and moved to order pizza instead. "I am not a bird..." He pouted, then tapped a finger to his chin. "I'll definitely have to ask someone about this - Michaela or Rahab?" The blond leant against the back of his chair and let a soft smile spread against his face.

\--------

Levia ran into her mother's house, knowing she was probably out for a while and slammed the door shut. "Oh no." She breathed out, before rushing to the guest bedroom and face planting upon the pristine sheets.

"Why do I still listen to Seth's dumb ideas..." She groaned, letting her face in its entirety flush. This was a dumb plan, a very stupid plan that he and Rahab thought would work - even Michaela said it would! But in the end Levia would like to ship herself off to the artic and die there all alone. Why was she awful at this - why couldn't this be someone who wasn't a pretty brick wall of stupidity! She grasped for a pillow and smothered her face in it, hoping that she'd fall sleep before her mother could come and ask questions. "I just want my bird back..." a small sigh escaped her lips.

Then she paused once more, her breath hitching as one thought prevailed in her mind.

"I said he looked like a bird!"

She hoped the pillow muffled some of her screams... really, really hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within an hour and it could be better... but eh, I was done once I couldn't get any italics into my writing.
> 
> This bird thing makes sense to only me because that's how my brain rolls and if I ever add onto this at all - you'll get it.


End file.
